


Lovingly Winter Winds

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione listens to some Winter Winds while meeting up with Loki.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Lovingly Winter Winds

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of writing prompt: day 11: Winter Winds. I picked the pairing Loki/Hermione and came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

“This is nice,” Hermione felt the chilly wind as she walked to the café to meet her boyfriend, Loki. She was listening to the song, “Winter Winds” on her iPhone and hummed the music. 

Hermione wanted to close her eyes and feel the music flowing through her. But she knew better and paid attention as the sidewalks were frozen. She was very careful to walk to the café slowly.

“Ah there you are my lovely,” Loki purred from behind startling her.

“Loki!” she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him warmly.


End file.
